


Sorry this happened

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maddie and Howie’s daughter tells them her boyfriend two timed her





	Sorry this happened

“So the reason Dean didn’t reply to any of my messages is that he has another girlfriend”Allison and revealed to her parents 

“Well Dean is a loser”Maddie shook her head 

“You bet your damn ass he is”Allison agreed with her mother 

“Sorry for my language”Allison apologized to her parents 

“Don’t you can say whatever you what”Howie reminded her 

“That piece of trash deserves whatever you have to say about him”Maddie said to her daughter 

“Ally this really sucks that this happened to you”Howie said 

“My friend Kelly told me she suspected it”Allison had said 

“Well at least she has your back”Howie said to his daughter 

“I could have cried my eyes out but he doesn’t deserve my tears”Allison stares at them


End file.
